1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wrapper to be wrapped around an article.
More particularly, it relates to a wrapper which is removed from the article to be used, such as a wrapper used to be wrapped around one or more cases in which a magnetic tape cassette has been inserted.
2. Background Art
In shipping articles such as magnetic tape cassettes, the articles are covered with wrappers made of wrapping film in order to protect the articles from dust and moisture and to maintain an attractive external appearance. Examples of the wrapping film are transparent of semitransparent cellophane, polyethylene, polypropyrene or polyvinyl chloride films, or those which are coated with polyvinylidene chloride.
Heretofore, in order to facilitate the removal of the wrapper from the article, the wrapper is so designed that a tearing tape is provided inside the wrapping film. That is, when it is required to take the article out of the wrapper, i.e., it is required to remove the wrapper from the article, the tearing tape is pulled to divide the wrapping film into two parts. The two parts of the wrapping film thus formed are easily removed from the article.
A conventional wrapper of this type is as shown in FIG. 1. The wrapping film 3' can be readily divided into two parts by pulling the tearing tape 4'. However, the wrapper is disadvantageous in the following point. In general, the tearing tape 4' is located closer to one end of the article 2 as shown in FIG. 2. Therefore, when the wrapping film is divided into two parts, one of the two parts is larger than the other. Removal of the larger part of the wrapping film from the article is difficult. The degree of difficulty depends on the flatness of the article's shape, the close contact of the wrapper 1' with the article caused when a number of articles are piled one on another in shipping, and the rigidity of the film itself. This tendency is significant in the following case. When the wrapping film of this type is wrapped tight, it is liable to be creased because of its non-uniform thickness (especially the difference in thickness between the printed part and the non-printed part). This difficulty may be eliminated by thermally shrinking the wrapping film, i.e., a heat shrunk wrapper. However, in this case, the previously mentioned difficulty in removing the wrapper becomes more significant.
In order to facilitate the removal of the wrapping film from the article, some of the conventional wrappers provide an instruction to pull the tearing tape obliquely with respect to the article. This will help tearing of the wrapping film two parts, but cannot solve the above-described problem.